Life after Sky: The years after
by AquaVoid
Summary: (Sequel to Life after Sky) This is what happened in the years following when Skye and Vixie reunited...


_**even if no one asked for it, I'm making a sequel to Life after Sky!**_

* * *

-Ash POV-

My life here has been a fun one, my mom is a Vulpix and my dad is an eevee... atleast when he's not a gym leader, during that time he's a human! He says it not to arouse suspicion that he's an eevee, when he's not being a gym leader I meet with the pokemon that live there, (he's talking about the pokemon that Skye uses for gym battles)

* * *

-Vixie POV-

Skye told me he had modeled the gym after a mystery dungeon, somehow he got the randomized parts of the dungeon to work

Then a wooper told me that I shouldn't question what he (the wooper) Can do, he then told me he was the creator of this timeline... as if i would believe that! Then he tells me what I want, I say I wanted an oran berry and then an oran berry appears infront of him! After that I believed him... Then a shiny Latios took him saying "Why are you here? You're supposed to be in the other fanfic!"

* * *

-Skye POV-

After so many years of being an eevee and Vixie being a Vulpix we decided to evolve! Me a Flareon and she a ninetales... the fire stones were expensive though... anyways it has been a good few years

And I mean really good years! During that time Ash grew up... it felt like it was only yesterday he hatched!

"..."

"So... who are you?" Asked Skye

"I'm Ash's friend" said Angel (a pikachu)

"Are you sure that your just 'friends?'" Asked Skye "cause I'm pretty sure you like him..."

"What? No!" Said Angel, clearly blushing

"You can't fool me (only on weekends)" said Skye "plus, your blushing. Which makes it painfully obvious that you like him"

"Fine, I admit it... what are going to do about it?" She asked

"Nothing, it's his decision really" said Skye

And after a few weeks had passed she and Ash got together (you know how) and had and egg... before that they evolved... anyways me and Vixie were happy that Ash had found someone to care about and take care of (Angel and the egg)

* * *

-Narrator POV-

The years pass and the sad part is that Skye will die someday soon and that Vixie could possibly live forever (not really but it seems like it, I mean c'mon! A thousand years!)... this saddened Skye as he couldn't stay with her, she also figured this out and got sad as well.

As he grew old she looked pretty much the same... (as in Skye did look the same but he couldn't do the things he used to do... like battle)

Some years later he called Mr. Goodshow (somehow still alive, despite clearly being in his 70's), when he came down he revealed his secret that he had been keeping for the past few years...

Mr. Goodshow found out that he was near his end, and that Skye had a problem involving staying with Vixe for life...

"Goodshow, look... I'm almost at my end" said Skye "and I do really love Vixe, who is also a pokemon... but since I'm almost dead... what can I do?"

"I can't do anything about it... but if it makes you feel any better I can find a worthy replacement for the gym!" Said Goodshow

"Thanks, at least I can die knowing the gym is in good hands..."

Over the next few years he started writing a book about his adventures in the mystery dungeons... and when he finally got the notification that the book was successful he died...

* * *

-Ash, Angel and Vixie POV-

 _Here lies Skye..._

 _A great gym leader and a father_

 _He never got to see his grandchildren grow up but we all hope he is watching us from up above_

The grave was next to the gym in a small garden... and most of his pokemon, Ash and Angel, and Vixie were there to remember him... the hardest gym in all of kanto and a great father who never left his mates side... a pokemon who never abandoned his friends and family...

"Why did he have to go..." thought Vixe

"It's not your fault, we all die someday..." said Nova (charizard, female)

"I know... but I miss him..." She said

"We all do" said Angel

"Dad, where ever you are... I hope you will always remember us..."

And that ends this story...

* * *

 _ **wow... I actually shed a few tears while writing this... I think I actually created a story that make you cry... if I did then I succeeded in making an emotional fanfic...**_


End file.
